Os Estraga Casamentos
by Moggo T
Summary: Tradução de "The Wedding Crashers", por Das Mervin e Mrs. Hyde. Após quatro anos por conta própria, Leah pensava ter escapado à sua vida em La Push. Mas quando a chamam a casa para o casamento de Jacob e Nessie, ela traz companhia. O palco está montado.


**Nota da tradutora: ***_aclara garganta*_ Okay, isto é uma tradução. Sinto sempre que devo salientar isso, para que não se criem problemas. O link para o perfil de** Das Mervin** e a sua co-autora,** Mrs Hyde, **encontra-se disponível no meu perfil. Segundo elas, esta fic tem lugar anos depois de Amanhecer e numa altura indeterminada da linha temporal de Sobrenatural. Nos anos desde Amanhecer, Leah Clearwater travou conhecimento e juntou-se aos irmãos Winchester. Poucas explicações são dadas relativamente ao como, pelo menos inicialmente, pelo que o começo pode ser confuso para alguns. Esta história também não é recomendável para fãs ferrenhos demais, pois ela contém _bashing_. Muito, muito_ bashing_.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Não me deites abaixo<strong>

Por vezes, Leah achava que ela desperdiçava tempo a mais a brincar com o seu telemóvel. Era só que a novidade ainda não se diluíra por completo; lá em casa, dinheiro não abundara e o único telemóvel que ela tivera fora um modelo estropiado e sem estilo que trazia consigo apenas as mais básicas das funções. Pela altura em que ficara por conta própria, ela estava tão farta de todos à volta dela na reserva que não julgara necessário actualizá-lo, uma vez que não tinha nem o tempo nem o dinheiro para desperdiçar em coisas do género entre caçadas de vampiros.

Mas agora que já não se encontrava sempre por conta própria, e que os seus novos companheiros-de-armas eram falsários experientes, ela estava a habituar-se às coisas boas da vida – e uma delas era um novo, fiável telemóvel para se poder manter em contacto com eles quando caçavam. Porém, ainda sobrava uma quantidade razoável de tempo entre as ditas caçadas, e agora que ela já não o usava para reunir comida ou a dormir em caves, Leah possuía tempo para queimar – e ela queimava muito dele a brincar com o seu novo telemóvel.

Oh, havia definitivamente momentos quando isso compensava – como quando estavam a empacotar para partir numa tarde e ela não conseguira encontrar o telemóvel, e Sam lhe ligara para que o soubesse localizar pelo toque. A expressão no rosto dele quando o refrão de "_Simpatia pelo Diabo"_ começara a tocar de dentro da pilha de toalhas usadas no chão tornara bem-empregue todo o tempo que ela passara a escolhê-lo e programá-lo.

Tal como valera a pena quando Dean não prestara atenção ao percorrer a sua lista de contactos e lhe ligara acidentalmente enquanto jantavam, e se vira presenteado com uma pequena rendição em sua honra de _"O Tipo Parece Uma Miúda"_. No entanto, a melhor fora quando ambos tinham estado partidos depois de uma luta com um espírito da água, que rendera os seus telemóveis fora de serviço, e Castiel lhe ligara, como fora anunciado por "_Eu Sou Demasiado Sexy",_ para grande indignação dos seus companheiros.

Contudo, aquelas haviam sido relativamente poucas instâncias de resultado favorável após quem sabia quantas horas passadas a costumizar e personalizar o seu telemóvel. Mais do que uma vez ela pensara que agora que as suas piadas se haviam esgotado, devia limitar-se a dizer "que se lixe", mudá-los a todos para o seu toque padrão, "_Faminto Como O Lobo_", e deixá-los estar. Mas então não haveria um momento como aquele ali, em que o seu telemóvel subitamente se acendia para a vida com o coro de _"Não Me Deites Abaixo"_, e mesmo enquanto o estômago dela lhe caía aos pés, ela estava tão grata pelo aviso que considerou cada segundo desperdiçado bem gasto.

Ela resmungou e deixou a sua testa bater na mesa, sentindo a vibração do telemóvel ressoar através da madeira e dentro do seu crânio. Ela olhou para cima, para descobrir Sam e Dean a fitá-la inquisitivamente por cima dos seus lanches; ela limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça para eles antes de pegar no telemóvel com fatiga e, após contemplar brevemente clicar em "ignorar", atender.

- Olá? – disse ela resignadamente.

- Hey, Leah. - Era Jacob. Apenas ele era capaz daquela perfeita mistura de superioridade e beligerância; o que ela não daria para se encontrar completamente fora de debaixo do seu polegar de Alfa. – Simpático da tua parte teres atendido à primeira, desta vez – disse ele, trocista.

- Eu só atendo quando tenho polegares oponíveis – respondeu Leah com irritação, e antes de ele poder recomeçar, acrescentou: - O que é?

Houve uma pequena pausa, e Leah podia praticamente escutar o revirar de olhos patronizador que ele parecia reservar especialmente para ela, como se ele fosse algum tipo de sábio de barbas cinzentas a lidar com uma criança desobediente.

- Eu liguei-te para te dizer que pedi a Nessie em casamento há seis meses atrás.

Havia outra razão pela qual Leah adorava o seu telemóvel – partir para viver sozinha trouxera a vantagem adicional de descobrir que sim, se colocasse distância suficiente entre ela e eles, a telepatia era eventualmente rendida impossível, o que deixava o telefone como seu único meio de comunicar com a alcateia. E dessa forma, ela estava livre de ter todos os pensamentos nauseados e fazer todas as caretas enjoadas que queria, e ninguém o saberia. - Bem, eu admito que essa é uma surpresa – disse ela passado um momento, mantendo um tom leve. – Julguei que vocês já se tinham casado, e que eu apenas não estava ao corrente disso.

- Bem, eu queria fazê-lo há uns anos atrás, mas ela preferiu esperar – disse Jacob, detendo-se naquilo que era aparentemente o seu desagrado com a espera, e ficando assim tão alheio como sempre a qualquer má vontade que Leah lhe pudesse dirigir (o que era muita). – Mas, seja como for, o casamento é daqui a duas semanas, e a Nessie quer que estejas lá.

Leah pestanejou por um momento, e então inclinou a cara para a sua mão enquanto as palavras eram digeridas.

- Alguma razão em particular porquê? – perguntou ela, a sua voz tensa para mascarar o horror que sentia ante a ideia. Os rapazes do lado dela tinham-se imediatamente posto a par de que não havia alegria na cidade da lama, e estavam a olhá-la com uma espécie de preocupação curiosa. Jacob, evidentemente, não se apercebeu do seu tom esgotado.

- Bem – disse ele, pomposamente – a Ness quer um casamento ao ar livre, mas mais importante, ela não quer que toda a sua família precise de esconder aquilo que é, por isso estamos a manter a lista de convidados exclusiva – a alcateia, outros vampiros, e os únicos humanos que podem vir são aqueles por dentro do que se passa.

Leah interrogou-se se Jacob saberia o quão paternalista ele soava – o quão como um Cullen ele soava. – Seja como for – continuou ele a tagarelar – isso diminuiu a lista em muito. Nenhum dos seus amigos humanos da escola poderão vir, por isso ela quer assegurar-se de que o máximo de família possível estará lá, para arredondar a lista de convidados e manter tudo equilibrado.

- Okay, e o que tem isso a ver comigo? Eu não sou aparentada com ela – disse ela, através da sua mandíbula cerrada.

- Talvez não por sangue, mas tu aparentemente estás esquecida de que a Sue está casada com o Charlie, o que faz de ti, tecnicamente, tia da Nessie – retorquiu Jacob, afiadamente. Foi preciso tudo o que Leah tinha em seu poder para não responder que sim, ela se esquecera, estivera muito mais feliz esquecida, e não apreciava ser relembrada de que não só a sua mãe tornara a casar menos de um ano depois da morte do seu pai, como ela era agora parte da árvore genealógica dos Cullen. – Não apenas isso, mas és parte da alcateia, Leah. E minha prima – disse Jacob, o aviso nítido nas suas palavras, embora o tom tornasse claro que ele tirava tanto prazer dessa conexão quanto ela. – Tu és parte de ambas as nossas famílias, por isso estou a ligar-te para te dizer para vires.

Um pequeno silvo escapou dela assim que sentiu a súbita constrição na sua mente, como se uma trave de ferro tivesse sido apertada em redor do seu cérebro. Não havia nada que ela detestasse mais no mundo do que aquilo, do que a sensação das horríveis ordens de Alfa; nenhuma distância o podia impedir de a privar da sua vontade só para obedecer à vontade de uma irresponsável e super-crescida criança que se julgava líder, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito.

Mas era isso que era recebia por se fazer de burra – ela sabia melhor, por aquele andar. Se acalmasse e mantivesse os seus verdadeiros pensamentos para si, ele deixá-la-ia em paz. Assim, em vez de lhe dizer exactamente o que ele podia fazer com o seu "convite", ela forçou a sua voz numa admitidamente frágil imitação de satisfação e disse:

- Bem, então, diz à Renesmee – ela oscilou as sobrancelhas aos olhares confundidos que recebeu dos irmãos do outro lado da mesa – que eu estarei lá.

- Podes dizer-lhe tu mesma – disse Jacob, o seu tom de regresso ao normal. – Ela quer falar-te.

- Oh, certo, fabuloso – disse ela, sem emoção, confiante de que na sua suprema indiferença para com ela, as nuances na sua entoação voariam por cima da cabeça de Jacob. Ela escutou o ruge-ruge de um telefone a mudar de mãos, o que lhe deu tempo para se fortalecer.

- Olá, Lee-lee – Leah levantou os olhos para o céu e rezou por paciência (ou talvez uma morte rápida) face à eternamente altiva e presumida voz que estava de repente ao telefone, tornada ainda pior pelo uso daquela alcunha. – Tu vens?

Bem, ela certamente não desperdiçava tempo.

- Sim, Renesmee – disse Leah, apoiando a cabeça na sua mão com algum cansaço. – Eu vou.

- Oh, excelente. Toda a gente ficará tão feliz por ouvir isso. Quero dizer, tu não vens a casa já há quanto tempo?

_Nem de perto o tempo suficiente._

- Cerca de quatro anos.

- Vês? – respondeu ela, cheia de si. – E que melhor razão para apareceres, certo? Toda a gente reunida de novo para o _meu_ casamento.

Ah, sim. A verdade estava a vir ao de cima. Essa era a parte do arranjo com a qual ela de facto se importava.

- Sim, tens razão – disse Leah, forçando o seu maxilar a desbloquear de modo a poder prosseguir com cuspir as banalidades fúteis que deixariam Renesmee feliz. – Havia algo sobre o qual querias falar comigo?

- Sim, sim, desculpa. É só que estou tão excitada. Planear um casamento consome tanto esforço – é tanto trabalho para deixar tudo perfeito – prosseguiu ela. – Eu queria informar-te de que o código de vestuário vai ser gravata preta, por isso precisas mesmo de te despachar e vir até aqui agora para te podermos comprar um vestido apropriado e…

Não. Absolutamente não.

- Ah, obrigada – interrompeu Leah, com firmeza. – Mas eu consigo arranjar um vestido sozinha.

- Não sejas ridícula – veio a imediata e leve rejeição. – A tia Alice quer que haja um tema de ambos os lados, para que a justaposição seja simplesmente deslumbrante, e nós vamos receber as nossas roupas deste brilhante e exclusivo _designer _francês. Estamos a marcar um dia no spa para cabelo e horas de maquilhagem para todas as mulheres, de que tu irás precisar, e eu vou arranjar jóias para todas as convidadas e…

Leah inspirou uma golfada de ar relaxante.

- Obrigada, mas receio que isso não vá ser possível – disse, tão decisivamente quanto se atrevia. Renesmee nunca apreciara que lhe dissessem "não". – Eu realmente prezo a oferta – garantiu-lhe ela, falsamente – mas estou a meio de uma coisa neste momento, e não vou mesmo conseguir chegar aí tão cedo, e não quero estragar os planos para todas as outras.

Leah podia dizer através do silêncio petrificado no outro lado da linha que a pirralha estava a fazer beicinho, mas beicinho era melhor que birra, como ela aprendera através de amargas experiências. Ainda assim, beicinho ou não, foi uma pequena vitória quando a voz queixosa do outro lado finalmente disse:

- Óptimo, então. Mas eu ainda digo que seria mais simples se nos deixasses comprá-lo; dessa forma irias integrar-te, para variar, e não terias vestido algo barato vindo da prateleira que…

- Apenas diz-me o que devo procurar – fez Leah sair através de dentes cerrados – e eu prometo que encontrarei algo apropriado.

Renesmee lançou-se de cabeça.

- Bem, o _look_ da minha família será _avant garde_, por isso pensei que seria um maravilhoso complemento se toda a alcateia estivesse a vestir algo num estilo mais tradicional. Eu estava a pensar em cores muito vivas e brilhantes, talvez até com colares de contas, para que vocês tivessem aquele ar soberbamente tribal ao pé de nós. Realmente, iria fazer um contraste tão fabuloso entre vocês todos e a minha família, e a mamã e eu ambas concordámos que fará um fantástico pano de fundo para eu e o Jacob estarmos juntos no meio. A mamã diz que irá mesmo unir toda a gente e juntar os grupos como mais ninguém o fará, e…

Vagamente, Leah escutou os sons crepitantes dos seus dedos a cavar sulcos na madeira debaixo das suas mãos, e os gritos dos seus colegas de quarto, mas ela prestou-lhes pouca atenção; estava inteiramente focada em manter o seu temperamento sob controlo e não explodir em forma de lobo no meio de um quarto de motel, e estragar a sua blusa favorita no processo.

- Apanhei – forçou ela para fora, arriscando-se a sofrer a raiva da pirralha por lhe interromper o monólogo. – Tradicional. Cores vivas.

- E não te limites a arranjar algum feio saco de batatas de vestido – ordenou Renesmee. – Tenta parecer feminina para variar, Lee-lee. Realmente, eu sei que custa, com toda essa personalidade de maria-rapaz que tu tens, mas este é o meu casamento e eu quero que tudo esteja perfeito, por isso veste qualquer coisa decente. – Leah ouviu-a dar um suspiro minúsculo e irritado antes de continuar. – Eu ainda acho que devias terminar o que quer que estejas a fazer e vir para aqui, no entanto. Dessa forma, a tia Alice e eu podemos simplesmente tomar conta de tudo e assegurar que tens a aparência adequada.

- Quando é o casamento? – Os tremores de Leah haviam-se dissipado, mas ela ainda conseguia sentir os músculos do seu pescoço tensos debaixo da carne, e sabia que a sua boca se encontrava contorcida num esgar. Ela ouviu mais um suspiro irritado vindo do outro lado, e Leah susteve a respiração, não fosse a _coisa_ ir a correr ter com Jacob – mas ela finalmente respondeu, com acidez:

- Dezassete de Junho. A cerimónia começa às onze, por isso toda a gente tem de lá estar pelo menos às dez. No entanto, tu deves aparecer mais cedo.

- Tudo bem – Leah tomou uma série de inalações calmantes através do nariz. – Dezassete de Junho, idealmente antes das dez. – Ela engoliu e fechou os olhos momentaneamente, e depois inquiriu: - E é em casa dos teus pais, certo? Renesmee resfolegou uma vez, com um risinho superior.

- Oh, não sejas ridícula, Lee-lee. Isso não é o que eu quero. Pode ter sido satisfatório para a minha mãe, mas eu pretendo algo um pouco mais dramático, e realmente, a mamã e o papá estavam ambos a insistir em algo maior para mim. O Jacob também. Vamos montar um pavilhão na praia de La Push, com uma pista de dança e tudo…

- Espera um minuto. La Push? – Interrompeu Leah, o seu choque a sobrepor-se ao autocontrolo de que usava quando tratava com a menina dos olhos de Jacob. – Vocês vão casar em La Push?

- Bem, sim! Consegues pensar num sítio melhor? Será perfeito. Jacob está provavelmente mais excitado do que eu, porque vamos casar-nos na terra dos seus ancestrais. É tão simbólico para o nosso casamento, não achas?

- E quem é que virá a esse casamento? – exigiu Leah saber.

- Ora, toda a gente, é claro – replicou Renesmee, como se constatasse o óbvio. – Todos os Quileutes que sabem sobre lobos e vampiros podem vir, e a minha família inteira, é claro. Alice insistiu que passássemos palavra a todos os nossos amigos vampiros que vieram juntar-se a nós quando eu tinha acabado de nascer – tu sabes, quando os Volturi vieram e todos eles lutaram para me proteger – e eu contei a todos os que tinham um parceiro que podiam trazê-los também, até humanos, contando que estes estejam informados. Desse modo teremos uma festa completa, e…

- Em La Push?

Houve um pequeno silêncio, e então:

- Sim, Leah. Em La Push. É a casa do Jacob, e bem, na verdade, onde mais poderíamos ir onde houvesse um pano de fundo apropriado e a minha família não se precisasse de preocupar com ser vista? Alice até previu um dia solarengo. – A voz de Renesmee estava cheia de paciência açucarada, como se estivesse a dirigir-se a uma criança excepcionalmente lenta. Leah não tinha tempo para isso, nem tempo para se maravilhar como até o maldito tempo se dobrava sobre si para agradar àquele pequeno monstro.

- Renesmee, eu lamento, mas vampiros estão expressamente proibidos de entrar em La Push pelo tratado, não há como…

Renesmee riu-se, a sua pequena e condescendente gargalhadinha a soar como um garfo na orelha de Leah.

- Oh, é isso o que te preocupa? Jacob fez com que o mudassem.

-...o quê?

Leah limitou-se a sentar-se quieta e em choque enquanto Renesmee continuava, alegremente.

- Eu queria que o meu casamento fosse na praia e em La Push, por isso Jacob conseguiu que alterassem o tratado para mim e a minha família. Agora podemos ir lá quando queremos. Ele disse que era um presente de casamento antecipado; eu penso que é tão romântico e querido, como ele faz tudo e o que quer que seja para me fazer feliz.

Leah não tinha palavras. Nenhumas. Ela não apanhou nada do que Renesmee acrescentou depois disso, não que esta se tivesse dado conta disso, claro; a _coisa _não desejava respostas, ela apenas gostava de se ouvir falar. Leah foi finalmente arrancada do seu transe quando ela disse:

- Bem, penso que preciso de ir andando, Lee-lee. Tenho demasiado que fazer, e não posso mesmo desperdiçar mais tempo a falar contigo. De qualquer das formas, dezassete de Junho, quero-te na praia às dez o mais tardar. Jacob diz o mesmo - acrescentou ela, o seu tom insinuante. - Nós vemos-te lá. Adeus! - E ela desligou.

Leah apenas permaneceu sentada, congelada, a sua boca a pender aberta, o seu telemóvel colado à sua orelha por uma mão imóvel. La Push. Vampiros em La Push. O tratado - os lobisomens, a sua casa, toda a história da sua tribo, tudo aquilo que os lobos representavam, o que lhe arruinara a vida - e Jacob "conseguira que o alterassem", tudo para agradar àquela pestezinha insuportável.

- Ah. Estou a ver que não foram os Led Zeppelin a ligar-te para te informar de que estão a juntar a banda outra vez - disse Dean, quebrando o silêncio.

Leah engoliu a bílis que se levantara na sua garganta.

- Não, eles não estão - disse ela, em tom cortante, fechando o telemóvel e pousando-o e depois colocando as mãos arrumadas limpamente à sua frente. Ela olhou para os seus dedos entrelaçados por um momento, e então para cima.

- Eu tenho de voltar para casa - disse ela.

- O quê, de volta para a reserva Quileute? - perguntou Sam. Quando ela anuiu, os irmãos trocaram miradas. - O que se passa?

Leah lambeu os lábios.

- O meu Alfa está para se casar, e quer-me lá.

Dean esboçou uma careta, em simpatia.

- Aw, pá. Tu tens de regressar e vestir o teu fato de macaco e ter as tuas bochechinhas apertadas pela Tia-Avó Enid?

Leah tentou sorrir, mas saiu-lhe mais como um trejeito de desagrado.

- Eu gostaria que fosse tão simples. - Ela cerrou as pálpebras e inclinou a cabeça por um instante. - Eu realmente, realmente não quero voltar para lá - disse ela, olhando para cima.

A simpatia de Sam foi um pouco menos dolorosa.

- Ei, nós entendemos. Lidar com a tua família...eles conseguem tirar-te do sério como mais ninguém é capaz - disse ele, gentilmente. - Mas eles continuam a ser família, por isso vêm primeiro.

Com isso ela sorriu, mas sabia que se tratava de um sorriso amargo.

- Obrigada, rapazes. Mas com todo o respeito, essa é a vossa família. Vocês não conhecem a minha família. - Ela desviou o olhar, engolindo o rosnido que procurou escapar-lhe ao acrescentar: - E vocês não conhecem mesmo a família da noiva.

A família da noiva. Os Cullen. Aqueles nojentos, presumidos sugadores de sangue estariam a dançar a valsa por cima da terra que era a sua casa, e a sua assim chamada família permiti-lo-ia. O velho, enterrado carvão de ressentimento ressurgiu à superfície, e o seu pensamento ateou-lhe fogo.

- Eu deixei La Push porque não conseguia ficar lá com eles. Eu não conseguia viver daquela forma, e eu pensei que finalmente tinha colocado isso para trás das costas. E agora - cuspiu ela - eu tenho de regressar para um casamento.

Ela olhou para cima, e ali estavam Sam e Dean, e ainda que eles não soubessem tanto assim sobre a vida que ela levara antes, eles estavam a olhá-la com mais sentimento genuíno do que ela alguma vez recebera da assim chamada família que deixara em casa.

A sua família não conhecia nem o significado dessa palavra. Ela existia apenas para conveniência deles, e a conveniência deles incluía tratá-la como um pedaço de merda. Eles não queriam saber dela, nem mesmo o suficiente para se incomodarem em odiá-la; se eles a odiassem, tê-la-iam posto fora e dito que não regressasse nunca. Mas ela não era felizarda ao ponto de ter o ódio deles, apenas o seu irracional desprezo. Ela era nada mais que o bode expiatório, e apenas porque ela não iria - não podia - dar lhes troco.

E de repente ela olhou para as fortes e francas faces dos seus amigos, e soube o que ia fazer.

- E vocês os dois vêm comigo. - A compaixão deles deu rapidamente lugar a alarme.

- Ei, então, Leah. Tu és uma brasa e andas nua metade do tempo e tudo mais, mas casamentos não é connosco - apressou-se Dean a dizer.

- E porque não? Qual foi o último casamento a que compareceste? - atirou-lhe ela de volta. Ele abriu a boca, mas depressa fechou-a novamente e desviou o olhar com os lábios apertados um contra o outro. Ela virou-se para Sam, que enrugou a boca e encolheu os ombros. - Vá lá, pessoal. Quando é que alguma vez vos pedi qualquer coisa? Eu não quero - ela pausou, inalando através do nariz antes de prosseguir - _eu não posso_ ir até lá sozinha. Não depois de tanto tempo, e não com eles todos em bando como irão estar. Eu preciso que vocês venham comigo. _Por favor._

Parte dela sentia-se mal com aquilo que estava a fazer, mas como qualquer cavaleiro andante, aqueles dois eram bastante susceptíveis a donzelas em apuros. Ela não estava a fingir a sua angústia, mas também não se estava a incomodar em escondê-la. E, fieis à fórmula, as defesas deles cederam. Eles não se encontravam satisfeitos a respeito, mas nos olhares exasperados que dirigiram um ao outro, ela conseguiu ver a sua aquiescência.

Ela abriu-se num sorriso largo.

- Obrigada - disse, sinceramente, e não se conseguiu impedir de se levantar e se debruçar sobre a mesa para envolver Dean num abraço e deixar um beijo na sua bochecha antes de fazer o mesmo com o irmão dele.

- Sim, sim - disse Dean despreocupadamente, tentando livrar-se dela. - Mas tu vais _tão_ ficar a dever-me por esta - disse, mostrando-lhe o seu dedo médio e apontando-lho à cara. Ela sorriu.

- Da próxima vez que tivermos uma cozinha, faço-te uma tarte de chocolate - prometeu, docemente. Ele pestanejou para ela, e depois acenou com a aprovação.

- Eu ia sugerir que me trouxesses uma cerveja e massajasses os pés enquanto vejo um jogo, mas isso também serve. - Ela fungou na direcção dele, mas o alívio que a percorria era bem real.

- E tu, Sam? - inquiriu, quase tonta de alegria por não ir precisar de enfrentar a alcateia sozinha. - Queres que te faça um grande prato de tofu e pés de feijão orgânicos? – Seu colega carnívoro que ele era, Dean riu-se com apreciação, enquanto Sam lhe devolvia um sorriso afectado e respondia:

- Obrigado, mas não. O meu preço é que da próxima vez que pararmos, tu partilhes a cama com o Dean. Eu fico com a minha para mim.

Dean olhou-o, incrédulo.

- Sammy, o que é que há de errado contigo? - exigiu ele saber, a sua expressão dividida entre desgosto e ultraje. - Estás a receber compensações de uma rapariga quentíssima que envolvem novos arranjos de cama, e tu dizes-lhe que ela tem de partilhar os lençóis com o teu irmão?

- Isso. Devo sentir-me ofendida, ou apenas tentar juntar-te com aquele gay girito que conhecemos lá em Nashville? - perguntou Leah, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Deus. É como se nem sequer fossemos parentes - disse Dean, sacudindo a cabeça.

Sam ergueu as mãos.

- Pá, Dean...tu gostas de te aconchegar, e tu babas-te. E tu ressonas - acrescentou ele, para Leah. - Vocês os dois merecem-se um ao outro.

- Eu não ressono! - exclamou ela, ofendida, por cima das também veementes refutações de Dean dos maus hábitos de sono de que este fora acusado.

Sam cruzou os braços e sorriu sardonicamente.

- Vocês os dois acreditem no que quiserem. Mas eu serei o único a conseguir tirar uma noite de sono decente deste acordo.

Leah fez-lhe uma careta; Dean apenas lhe mostrou o dedo médio antes de se virar para ela e lhe perguntar qual era o plano. Ela suspirou, a sua disposição jovial a abandoná-la uma vez mais, e passou a mão pelo cabelo; ele estava a ficar comprido o suficiente para se meter no caminho, e ela teria de o cortar em breve.

- É lá em La Push. Isso é bem para cima na ponta da Península Olímpica, em Washington.

- Porreiro. Essa é uma das poucas florestas das chuvas temperadas do mundo – disse Sam. – Ouvi dizer que as paisagens são fantásticas.

- O que raios quer isso ao menos dizer? – exigiu Dean saber, irritado. – E como demónios sabes isso?

Sam limitou-se a rolar os olhos.

- Significa que se trata de uma verdadeira floresta das chuvas, mas não uma tropical. Eles continuam a ter estações. E eu sei disso porque leio coisas outras que não _Belezas Asiáticas Peitudas._

Leah massajou os braços, ignorando o festim de sarcasmos que tinha lugar em seu redor; ela estava a começar a sentir-se desconfortável com a ideia de regressar a casa, mas recordou-se de que iria ter companhia. Companhia que a valorizava por ela própria, e que não se encontrava limitada pelas correntes mentais que a mantinham submissa.

- Sim – disse ela, cortando a discussão. – É muito lá para cima, e o mesmo se passa com a praia, perto de onde eu costumava viver. Popular entre surfistas e mergulhadores de penhascos – acrescentou ela amargamente, lembrando. – Será aí que o casamento terá lugar. É dentro de algumas semanas, a dezassete de Junho, e teremos de lá estar de manhã. – Ela encarou-os a ambos. – Isto é um casamento, rapazes, e irá dar trabalho, posso já dizer: indumentária formal, a cerimónia toda, champanhe, dança, recepção – a coisa toda.

Dean fez um ar dolorido; Sam só lhe deitou um olhar.

- O quê, tu julgas que não nos podemos aperaltar e ser bonzinhos por um dia apenas?

- Pessoal, estou a falar a sério – disse ela. – Este é o casamento do líder da minha alcateia. _E a família da noiva_? Esses tipos são realmente colarinho branco, e eles estão muito, muito investidos em aparência e primeiras impressões. - Sam e Dean já nem se estavam a dar ao incómodo de prestar atenção ao discurso dela; eles apenas rolaram os olhos um ao outro e sorriram-lhe afectadamente. - Isto é importante para mim, rapazes – disse ela, levantando-se e debruçando-se sobre a mesa, ignorando Dean quando ele lhe espreitou para dentro da camisa, como era hábito dele. – Eu pedi-vos para vir, e vocês concordaram, por isso agora têm de jogar comigo. – Ela olhou o par deles nos olhos. – Eu quero-vos aos dois no vosso absoluto _pior _comportamento.

Ambos eles congelaram a meio de uma carranca e literalmente olharam-na duas vezes. Eles encararam-se um ao outro, depois o rosto sem sorriso dela, e finalmente um ao outro novamente.

- Tu disseste _pior?_ – perguntou Dean finalmente, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

- Sim – replicou ela, levantando-se direita e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Eu disse. Eu deixei aquele lugar porque não conseguia suportar aquelas pessoas. Eu não era capaz de aguentar ser tratada como algo que eles tinham raspado do sapato apenas por ser uma mulher a invadir a pequena festa de salsicha deles. E agora, eu quero enfurecê-los tanto que nunca, nunca mais receberei uma convocação para regressar a casa daqueles sexistas, vendidos filhos da puta enquanto viver. - Agora ela estava a sorrir às suas expressões incrédulas, e acrescentou: - E se no processo eu puder lixar aqueles convencidos, armados em superiores caras de cu, e arruinar o casamento daquela pirralha ricaça e mimada com o seu namorado pedófilo, bem, tanto melhor. – Ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa e exibiu os dentes num sorriso largo e feral. – _Eu quero rebentar com esta festa._


End file.
